Life Is A Clef
by YourCocaine89
Summary: This is a series of one-shots. Pairing: Jyler, Tyler/Jeremy. Rated M to be sure.
1. The Flowers

This is the beginning of my Jyler-oneshot-series. Every oneshot is inspired by a song. If you want to suggest a song, feel free to do so. ;-) The genre will be a different one with each chapter. There will be fluff, angst and sexual content, so please be warned! Furthermore notice that English is not my first language. I'm German, but I like writing in (British) English in order to improve my language skills. I apologise for any mistakes!

* * *

**"The Flowers"**

**by Regina Spektor**

Already as a small boy, Tyler liked pretty things. He liked the sun. The moon. The stars. He liked beds with fresh linen and mild summer nights. But what he liked the most were flowers. Violets, tulips and roses. He liked their colour, their scent, their pure beauty. His parents, however, forbade him to have any kind of plant in his room, when they found out about his fondness. He wasn't even allowed to keep the cactus. This led to many objections and complains, because Tyler couldn't understand why they would take away his precious flowers. In response, he just got beaten by his father, together with the order to man up already. The boy obeyed. He always obeyed.

On a warm day in spring, Tyler and his nursery school did a small excursion in order to show the kids all about the nature protection area. They walked almost all morning and finally took a break on a meadow. With distance to the other children, Tyler found a place to eat in peace. In doing so, he didn't notice that there were already a girl and a really small boy lying and chatting there. It was Elena and her brother Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hello Tyler!" Elena said friendly.

She wore a summer dress and a really big hat. Tyler smiled. She looked pretty.

"Hello Elena... and Jeremy! Elena, what is your brother doing here? He is younger than us, shouldn't he be at home?" Tyler asked.

The girl looked abruptly to her brother and seemed surprised. It was almost like she hadn't noticed his presence yet. "Well, he cried all day and wanted to stay with me. He hasn't been attending nursery school for that long yet, you know."

Tyler nodded. "I see."

Suddenly Elena had a facial expression like a business woman. "Listen, I really have to pee, would you mind taking care of him for just a few minutes?"

"Uh, a-actually I..." Tyler stuttered. Elena, however, had already gone away, but not without a very loud "thank you".

He sighed and took a step into Jeremy's direction. The latter looked at him with very big and shy eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you!"

Jeremy nodded and looked at his hands.

"What have you got there?" Tyler asked.

"A flower!" The other boy answered. "It's a rose!"

Tyler started examining the rose and then broke into a quiet laughter. "Oh no Jeremy, this is a tulip! Roses look different."

Jeremy's jaw dropped open. "You do know a lot about flowers! Do you like them?"

At first, Tyler took a deep breath to form an answer, but then he just nodded lightly.

Unexpectedly there was a smile on Jeremy's face. "I give it to you."

"W-what?"

Jeremy's smile grew bigger and bigger. "Tyler, I like to give this tulip to you."

"Thanks... " Now it was the other boy's turn to smile.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Cool

First of all I need to thank everybody who reviewed the first chapter. You guys are amazing and I extremely appreciate it. The second thing is a little announcement. I was brainstorming for ideas and while doing that, I realized that all my ideas were somehow linked. These are still one-shots and you can read them all seperately, but please keep in mind that they take place in one and the same universe. I will just jump in time with each chapter. "Cool" takes place 17 years after "The Flowers". Please enjoy!

* * *

"**Cool"**

**by Gwen Stefani**

I can't believe how much time has passed. Two years and I'm finally driving back to Mystic Falls. Sure, I could have visited my aunt Jenna sooner, but it's not like I haven't seen her all this time. After all she and Elena, who also goes to college, came visiting me quite often. Nevertheless my aunt insisted on having us all back home for Christmas and I couldn't possibly say no, considering all the things she did for us. I roll my eyes, I really hate the holidays. The reason I didn't want to go home was a different one, though. Just to think of him hurts: Tyler fucking Lockwood. The jock, the playboy, Jeremy Gilbert's ex-boyfriend. MY ex-boyfriend. Maybe I can manage not to run into him the next few days, but I'm never lucky with these things. Anyway, it's not like we hate each other, I just haven't seen or talked to him in a very long time and I'm not sure how to even behave around him, especially since I was the one who broke up with him.

After 6 hours driving, I finally arrive at home. It feels better than I thought it would. I guess I really missed being with my family. Jenna and Elena are baking in the kitchen, when the telephone rings. I pick it up and almost suffer a stroke when I hear a very familiar voice. It's Tyler.

"Oh, hey Jeremy, I didn't know that you are at your aunt's. Do you mind passing the telephone to her?"

I gulp. "Y-yeah, sure."

I'm going to the kitchen, when he suddenly says something else: "Jer, it would be cool to see you again!"

Tyler Lockwood, you don't get to 'jer' me. I don't answer, though and give the telephone straight to Jenna. Why the hell does my ex-boyfriend talk to my aunt? And why is she laughing so much?

"Yeah, I think that's a wonderful idea!" She says. "I bring the cake and some wine. See you later!"

I stand in the door and look at Jenna questioningly. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you? He invited us all for dinner with him and his fiancé." Jenna answers.

Holy sweet hell. Fiancé? Tyler Lockwood wants to get married?

"I hope that's okay for you.. I mean... should I have refused the invitation? I can still call him and...-" She says, but I interrupt her.

"No, let's go there. It's okay."

Maybe it isn't such a good idea to go to that stupid dinner after all. He has a fiancé for God's sake. I don't know if I can cope with that. But cope with what exactly? You don't love him any more, Jeremy. Remember that! I know what I need: a cold shower. And what do I wear? A sweater? No, too casual. Tyler doesn't do casual. The blue shirt, yeah, Tyler always liked blue on me. Jesus Christ, I really need to calm down. Suddenly Elena comes into the room.

"Are you ready, Jeremy? We are waiting for you downstairs."

The blue shirt it is.

Here I am. Standing in front of Tyler Lockwood's door waiting for somebody to open it. With me are Jenna, Elena and of course Stefan, because my sister wouldn't leave her precious boyfriend alone at home. Finally, the door opens and I expect to see Tyler, but get to see a rather pretty blond woman instead.

"Hi, you must be the Gilberts. I am Kate, Tyler's fiancé. Come on in, it's freezing cold outside!" A woman... I don't know why I excpected someone else, I know that Tyler is bisexual, but it's strange for me anyway. We enter the house and I notice that everything is exactly the same. I thought that he would have changed something, especially after the death of his father, but Tyler was always a bit lazy.

"Where is Tyler?" Elena asks Kate, who doesn't get to answer the question, because there he is. Tyler Lockwood is standing in front of us with his typical smirk in his face. Finally, Jenna breaks the silence.

"Thank you so much for the invitation!" She says and gives him a hug. Now everybody starts to take their jackets off and welcome each other. It's my turn, don't fuck this up, Jeremy!

"Hey... I haven't seen you in ages." I say and raise my hand.

"A hand shake, Jeremy? Seriously?" Tyler laughs and pulls me into an embrace. "Good to see you, man!"

The unexpected touch is... unexpected. I ignore the chills going down my spine and follow the rest into the dining room. It smells really good in there. Since when can Tyler cook? As if he could read my mind, he says: "That is all Kate's work. She is the most amazing cook. You are going to love it!"

I slightly roll my eyes, but he is right. The food is delicious and I even complement her for that.

"Kate, your sauce is perfect!" I say and ignore Tyler's smiling face starring at me.

"Oh thank you, dear!" She seems to be surprised. Now I wonder if Tyler told her about us and that's why she was expecting me to hate her. I shake off that thought and concentrate on eating. Suddenly Elena raises her voice: "So Tyler, how did you two meet? I would have never thought that you'd be the first of us to actually get married!" Oh God, sister! Why are you doing this to me? I, however, keep a straight face and await his reaction.

"I hate to say this, but it was my mother who introduced us and one thing led to the other and now we are engaged." He says and puts his hand on Kate's.

He seems happy. Fuck, he is happy and I should be happy for him and believe it or not, but I indeed am. Don't get me wrong. Of course it hurts seeing a person that you once were intimate with with someone else, but I guess we had our chance. I will have to move on. He sure did.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I need to go to the bathroom." I say and stand up. I lied. The truth is I need to be alone for a minute and think about this. My legs take me to the library. It was always my favourite place in the house. There I sit on a couch and close my eyes for a few seconds. I'm happy for Tyler. There, I said it again. After all this time I never really tried to forget him. Although it was me who chose to end the relationship, I never let him go entirely. My heart has always belonged to him. This has to end. Suddenly the door opens and someone comes in. It's him.

"Hey..." Tyler says.

"S-sorry, I just needed to be alone for a few minutes. We can go back to the others." I explain quickly and stand up.

He just shakes his head. "No, it's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

I nod and sit down again.

"Jer, I need you to know that I forgive you and I forgive myself. Everything that happened... it's over and I get it now. I want to be your friend!"

Tyler Lockwood, a friend. This sounds weird, but I nod again.

"So, college huh?" He says. "What classes do you take?"

A little bit surprised by the sudden change of topic I meet him with disbelief. "Uh... mostly art and literature..."

He smiles. "You were always the artist... but it's good. It suits you and you know that I really admire your drawings."

"Do you still draw?" I ask him. I really loved his drawings, too.

"Nah, I gave it up when you left. I guess I lost my inspiration when I lost you."

This leads to a sudden rush of silence.

After a few awkward seconds he starts to talk again. "I'm sorry, that sounded really bad. Maybe we should go back to the dining room. Jenna is serving her cake."

"I like to stay here for a moment, if you don't mind."

He nods and opens the door in order to go, but then he turns around and asks: "Are we cool, Jer?"

It's strange how a little question can trigger a million different emotions. All I want to do is to tell him that I miss him and that I need him. I want to say that I like to take everything back. All the mean things I said to him. The break-up. The rejection. The goodbye. I want to say a million things, but all I do say is: "Yeah Ty, we are cool."


	3. Lift Me Up

Thank you for your kind reviews. Here is another chapter. Warning: it is very angsty.

* * *

**Lift Me Up**

**by Christina Aguilera**

I pushed the doorbell and looked down to my feet. The moon was shining high that night and it was already late, but I needed to do and say something. They weren't exactly my dearest friends, but I had known the Gilberts all my life and I had to make sure they knew that I was there for them. Nobody opened the door and I started to have doubts if this was a good idea in the first place. When I was turning my back to leave, somebody finally opened. It was Jenna, their aunt. It was not the first time that I had seen her, but she had never looked so awful.

"You are Tyler, right?" Her eyes were tired and tearful.

"Yeah... I just wanted to offer my condolences. I can't believe what happen..."

She nodded and said: "Do you want to come in? Elena is in the kitchen."

I entered the house and walked into the kitchen. There she was. Elena Gilbert, one of my oldest friends, crying in her boyfriend's arms. Her boyfriend happened to be my best friend: Matt Donovan.

"Hey... Elena..." I said awkwardly.

She looked at me, her eyes red and with dark circles around them.

"Tyler..." Her voice was beyond croaky.

"I'm so, so sorry about your parents."

"Thank you..."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Elena wiped her tears and nodded. "Actually there is... Would you mind going upstairs and checking on Jeremy? I'm really worried. He hasn't come out of his room, since..." She wasn't able to finish that sentence.

"A-are you sure that this is such a good idea? I'm probably the last person Jeremy wants to talk to right now."

But Elena only shook her head. "Please Tyler, we can't reach him, because we are too close. You know Jeremy. He is probably planning something stupid and I really can't afford losing him, too."

She was right. Her little brother had always been a little punk.

"Okay, I'm going checking on him."

I knocked on his door. Nothing.

"Jeremy? It's me... Tyler..."

Again nothing. I knew that he wouldn't listen to me. Why was I so fucking useless? Then suddenly, he opened the door. He looked absolutely terrible. His hair was a mess, his eyes were swollen and he seemed to be rather shaky.

"What do you want?" Shivers ran down my spine. His voice was so dead.

"Just to talk to you, you know."

He didn't answer and lay down on his bed instead. I took a few steps into his room.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, you aren't."

I was perplexed. "Sure I am."

He looked at me for the first time with those dead eyes. "Why should you? You hate me!"

There was a pause after that. He was right in a way. I never got tired of kicking his punk ass, but this was different. I never wanted him to feel like this. Nobody deserved to be so miserable, especially not Jeremy.

I smiled. "No, I don't. Jeremy, I know you since we were kids. You are this little kid I just love to tease. I'm sorry if I have ever hurt you. And I'm genuinely sorry about your parents."

Then I waited for his reaction. It didn't come, so I decided to leave the room.

"Tyler?" I stopped and turned.

"W-would you... would you stay with me? I mean... for tonight? I'm afraid of losing my mind here." With these words he started to cry, but it wasn't a silent cry. It was loud and it broke my heart.

Immediately, I took him in my arms and held him close to me. "It's okay, kid. I'm here, just let it out."

Finally, after many moments of agony, he fell asleep with his head on my lap.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review!


	4. Without You I'm Nothing

Hey guys! Thank you again for your kind reviews. They make me really happy! :-) Please remember that all chapters are linked to each other and each one tells a moment in the life of Jeremy and Tyler. Also remember that I take song requests.

* * *

**Without You I'm Nothing **

**by Placebo**

I open the last door and see shattered walls painted in red. It could be blood. Mirrors with no reflection taunt me and make sure that I know what a coward I really am. I laugh coldly about the fact that I have always known that everything would come down to three essential questions: Who am I? Why do I exist? And what will I die for? They shall all be unanswered. I gaze at the ceiling and am not surprised to see stars. Their light should have guided my way, but that has never happened. I kept wasting time, instead. No purpose, no destiny, no love. Only a lack of interest for the things I could have become. My stomach cringes as I hear a shrieking noise. Suddenly, the room starts burning and I realize what made that noise. It's the stars exhaling their last breath, losing their dignity and dying right above me. I stand alone in the flames.

Time loses meaning. I float into the light and feel an unknown power taking over me. Is this death? No, I'm still alive and still my only companion. I start to find my feet again. Gravity is my friend. But where am I? The room has morphed into a dark, long corridor with many doors. Each hides a possibility. I start opening them. The first is locked, so is the second, the third, the fourth. Panic takes over me and my legs begin to run. Finally, the corridor ends with a white door. This one opens and I see shattered walls painted in red. It could be blood. There are mirrors with no reflection. I stop. This has already happened. Why am I here again? I look at the stars as though they could answer my question.

_Jeremy. _

The stars are talking to me, telling me secrets and jokes. _Jeremy._

"_JEREMY!" _Somebody punches me in the face. I lose balance and fall backwards. Then there is a hand. It's him and I sigh. "Tyler!"

He helps me up and looks at me reproachfully.

"Why didn't you do what I said? You are so goddamn stubborn, Jeremy!"

"I am sorry, Tyler. How am I supposed to live like this? I don't want to be, not to mention to be without you!"

"Oh Jer, you are such a baby!"

"Don't talk to me like that! Do you know how hard this is? Seeing you with her? I know I should be happy for you, but guess what? I am not!"

Tyler shakes his head. "You were the one who broke up with me when you went to college. You don't get to complain about anything!"

Before I can answer, the shrieking noise takes form again and it starts to rain fire.  
"Tyler! The stars are dying! We have to run!"

He doesn't move a inch. "We are right there where we belong."

I look at him confused. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Can you live without me, Jeremy?" The room is burning now.

"N-no Tyler. No, I can't! I'm nothing without you! Nothing at all!" I scream.

Suddenly he pulls me into his arms, holds me tight and whispers: "I see you fall."

Then there is a kiss. The room has morphed into a yellow hell, but he doesn't let go. I feel his lips and tongue working as furiously as the fire. I want to die like this.

Silence. I open my eyes and hear the sound of cars driving by. A mirror on the other side of the room has a reflection of me in it. My feet are naked and cold sweat is dripping from my forehead. It was only a dream. Or was it a nightmare? I'm not sure. The only thing I know with certainty is that I'm alone.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! :-)


	5. Milkshake

Thank you so much for your reviews! They really keep me going! "The Green Eyed Cat" requested some fluff and since I know that there is still a lot of angst to come, I wrote this one for you! ;-) Enjoy!

* * *

**Milkshake **

**by Kelis **

How did Jeremy exactly end up doing this again? Right, Caroline Forbes and his sister Elena had pretty much forced him to join them. He was standing with the girls in front of their school, making milkshakes and waiting for the whole football team to arrive. This was Caroline's idea. She wanted to impress Matt Donovan by preparing refreshing drinks for his team and had asked Elena and Bonnie to help her out. And now because Bonnie got sick, the other two girls needed a replacement and couldn't find anyone better for the job than Jeremy. The boy sighed. He was sure that he wouldn't survive this.

"Here they come!" Caroline said excitedly. "MATT! Over here! We made milkshakes for you guys!"

At first the boys looked surprised and then really thrilled.

"Awesome!" Matt said and accepted the huge milkshake that Caroline had made only for him.

"Don't hesitate! They are all for you!" Elena said and smirked at Jeremy. He rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Tyler Lockwood stepped out of the crowd and looked at Jeremy. "Hey Gilbert, is this one for me? I didn't know that you like me that much."

"Shut up, Lockwood!"

"Calm down, man! I was just kidding."

Jeremy looked angry. "That was not funny!"

Caroline looked back and forth from Tyler to Jeremy and said: "Why don't you both calm down and play a little game with us. Let's make a competition out of this and let the boys vote for the best milkshake."

Elena nodded eagerly. "Yeah, let's do that. What does the winner get?"

Suddenly Matt raised his voice and looked at Tyler: "A kiss from our quarterback. Do you agree, Ty?"

"Sure, whatever!" The latter answered.

Now all the boys started to taste the three different milkshakes and discussed which one was the best. It only took a few minutes and eventually Matt was ready to announce the winner.

"And the winner is... Jeremy Gilbert! Ty, you know what you have to do!"

All the football players started to laugh. It was obvious that nobody had voted for the best milkshake, but for the funniest outcome: Tyler Lockwood had to kiss Jeremy Gilbert.

"You must be kidding me!" Jeremy said when Tyler came closer and closer. The boy wanted to protest, but Tyler had already leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then he looked at his team mates and said: "Please, I'm so manly, I could kiss little Gilbert here all day and never turn gay."

Everybody was laughing, except of Jeremy. Elena noticed that and poked her brother in the stomach. "Jer, you are blushing!"

Jeremy faked a serious face and said: "You and Caroline will pay for this!"

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Just Dance

Again I have to thank you for your reviews so much! :-) I really like this one and I hope you do too. It is a follow-up to "Cool" and "Without You I'm Nothing", but you don't need to have read them in order to understand this one.

* * *

**Just Dance**

**by Lady Gaga**

It was a Saturday night and Jeremy was alone in his apartment watching reruns of some stupid reality show. He was bored and depressed as hell and it didn't help that he really had to start writing an essay for that goddamn_ Survey of European Art _class he was taking. College can suck at times. He then started to think about his life, how he got there and everything that had happened before. His mind jumped to the people he had once dated. Vickie, Anna and... _Tyler. _No, he couldn't possibly go there again. Jeremy hadn't heard anything from Tyler for one year and all he knew was that he's engaged to a woman named Kate.

_They are probably married by now and I am SO over him_. He thought and sighed. That was clearly a lie and as though all of this was the remote control's fault, Jeremy smashed it against the wall. _Calm down, Jeremy. Just go to your desk and start writing your freaking essay._ No, he couldn't do that. Everybody was getting ready to party and he really should do that too. Don't forget that he was young, single and in college. He was _supposed _to party once in a while. Should he give his friend Deb a buzz and ask her out or just go alone, drink a few beers and enjoy his freedom? The young man decided to do the latter. After a cold shower and a ridiculous amount of hair product, he found himself heading towards a nearby club. A gay club to be precise. Jeremy didn't go there very often, since he didn't like clubbing and meeting drunk people, who just want to get laid. But once in a while he did enjoy the music and dancing.

When he arrived at the club, which was called _The Change, _he immediately heard the familiar beat of a pop song. Everybody was on the dance floor and having a good time. Jeremy was not able to dance just like that, he first needed to drink something in order to loosen up. So he went to the bar and asked for a vodka-tonic. After a few minutes he finally got his order and began to look at the different people on the dance floor while he was sipping at his drink. Some of them moved really weirdly, but there was one guy who seemed to be in perfect control of his body. He reminded Jeremy of someone he knew... Suddenly he almost choked on his drink. The guy did not only remind him of Tyler, he _was_ Tyler. Jeremy didn't have time to think of what to do next, because Tyler had already seen him and started walking in his direction.

"Oh my God, Jeremy?" Tyler seemed beyond happy to see him.

"What are you doing in Miami?"

"I go to college, just like you do."

Jeremy was confused. The last things he knew from Tyler was that he was getting married, that he worked for his mum and that he had no plans concerning higher education whatsoever.

"B-but... what courses do you take?" Jeremy was perplexed.

"Mostly art" Tyler said. "I want to major in art one day. I basically study the same things as you do, only with the difference that I started a few terms later."

Jeremy's jaw was still open from the shock. "A-and are you married now? What happened to Kate?"

Tyler's smile faded away after this question. "Let's just say that didn't work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that" The other boy answered genuinely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tyler shook his head. "Nah, let's forget about that. I've moved on and started a new life. I just want to live my dream, you know? Do my drawings and simply enjoy myself. What about you, are you seeing someone?"

Jeremy wasn't ready for that kind of question. He tried dating, but his heart had always belonged to Tyler and nothing was going to ever change that. "No, I just... drift from day to day..." _That was lame._

"Then let's change that and party!" And with these words, Tyler pushed Jeremy onto the dance floor. They started to have a lot of fun, just being young and silly. Though they didn't look like a couple, there surely was a mutual understanding and a bond between the two. After a couple of songs Jeremy announced that he had to drink some water and that he would be right back. At the bar he was waiting to be attended, when an obvious drunk guy started touching his back.

"Aren't you a cute one!" He said and let his hand slide to Jeremy's butt. The young man was surprised by that inappropriate touch and pushed the drunk away.

"Come on, don't be shy! I won't hurt you... at least not much!"

Jeremy wanted to say something, but Tyler had already come to rescue him. "Are you molesting my boyfriend?"

The drunk was caught off guard and stepped away. "No, I was just talkin' to him. Didn't know he wasn't single!"

Tyler took Jeremy by the hand and said: "Come on, drink your water and let's dance."

"I don't feel like dancing any more!"

Suddenly Tyler's face lightened up as the DJ played one of his favourite dance tracks. "Come on, I love this song, Jer!"

Jeremy laughed out loud. "This is Lady Gaga. Please tell me you don't like Lady Gaga!"

"Of course I do. Not everybody can be as indie-rock as you are!"

"Oh Ty, you are so gay! But the least I can do now is to satisfy your wish, since you just saved my ass." They began to dance, always smiling and singing to the song. Tyler knew all the lyrics. When the song reached its end, Jeremy looked in the other man's eyes and said: "Why did you call me your boyfriend? I know you wanted to protect me from that drunk, but-"

Tyler interrupted him. "Because I never stopped thinking about you in that way. Even when I was with Kate, who I truly loved, you were always _my _Jeremy. I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't be saying this. You had your reasons, when you broke up with me!"

Jeremy blushed and shook his head. "No, it's okay. Maybe we can see each other more often now."  
"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Jeremy smiled. "Let's just dance for now."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review! :-)


	7. ET

It's time for another update! :-) Thank you very much for your reviews. Especially Toulip Fontana and Primavera15! You guys have reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you so much for that!

* * *

**E.T. **

**by Katy Perry**

It all began with that art class. Not many people knew that Tyler Lockwood secretly liked to draw. It was one of the few things, he was really passionate about. He even thought about doing it for a living one day. Yes, majoring in art was his big dream, but he was still in high school and most people considered him to be just a dumb jock. So did Jeremy Gilbert. That's why it would be the understatement of the century to say, that the latter was surprised to see Tyler entering the room, where the art class was about to take place.

Tyler avoided eye contact with the other students as he took a seat right next to Jeremy.

"Lockwood, you do know that this is the art class, right?" Jeremy said mockingly.

"I warn you, don't provoke me, Gilbert." Tyler answered monotonously.

Jeremy was about to open his mouth, when Miss Lacoste – the new art teacher from France – came in and said: "I want you to forget everything, you think you know about art. This will not be like your other classes. It will alter your opinions, push boundaries in your thinking and maybe even make you realize who you really are. That's why your first task is to draw yourselves, but I'm not talking about your physical appearance here. Think of your soul and imagine how it looks like, then draw it! It doesn't have to be perfect, but it has to be honest. You may start now."

Tyler noticed that Jeremy was already doing a sketch. He then focused on his own drawing-paper. _How does my soul look like?_ He drew an alien standing alone in front of a crowd of people with no faces.

After an hour Miss Lacoste said: "Now that you all have at least done some sketches, you may look at the work of your colleagues."

At first, the students hesitated to actually stand up and go through the rows in order to have a look at the other sketches, but then they were really surprised and inspired by the quality of each other's work. Though he really didn't like Gilbert, Tyler was curious to see what he came up with. He went to his table and was genuinely shocked by what he got to see there. Jeremy had drawn a small puppy laying in the middle of thousands and thousands of dead bodies. You don't have to be a psychoanalyst in order to understand what this meant. Tyler immediately thought of Jeremy's dead parents and had nothing but pity with the other boy. That shouldn't last long.

"Why are you still staring at my drawing?" Jeremy suddenly said angrily.

"Calm down, Gilbert. I actually think it's really good."

At first, Jeremy was visibly surprised by that reaction, but then decided to say. "Yeah sure, as if you could tell."

"Are you telling me I'm stupid?"

"Obviously, I don't have to any more."

Then it happened. Tyler punched the other boy hard on the nose. The latter fell backwards on the ground knocking over a chair in the process. Everybody including Miss Lacoste looked at them.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" The teacher shouted. "Mr. Gilbert, go see the nurse! And Mr. Lockwood, you better sit down and don't move until this class is over. I want to see you two in my office this afternoon!"

Both boys did as they were told.

Later in the afternoon, Tyler Lockwood was already waiting in front of his teacher's office, when Jeremy arrived looking very pissed.

"This is all your fault, Lockwood."

Tyler sighed. "You shouldn't have provoked me, Gilbert. I was being nice. What's the matter with you anyway?"

The other boy didn't answer, which was a good idea since their conversations always end in a fight. Finally, Miss Lacoste arrived, unlocked the office door and invited the boys in.

"Sit down." She said and opened the window. Both boys took a seat and looked at their teacher.

She sighed. "I talked to your other teachers and you two have quite a reputation. Can you explain to me and maybe explain to each other why you always manage to get into trouble?"

Tyler looked back and forth from his teacher to Jeremy and finally said: "I don't know about_ his _issues with me, but I'm certainly not the problem here."

Jeremy chuckled. "Oh really? And why am I always the one who gets his nose broken by your goddamn fist?"

"Okay, let's make a deal, boys." The teacher said. "You don't get detention... BUT you have to do an extra project together for my class."

Jeremy raised one eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You have to draw each other. Your work will be graded, so I expect nothing but your best."

That's how it came that Jeremy found himself sitting on a chair in Tyler's room two days after the events in school.  
"So, who's drawing who first?" Jeremy said awkwardly.

"You draw me." Tyler answered and sat down on a barstool, that he had previously carried from the kitchen to his room.

Thus, Jeremy opened his sketch book and was about to start, when his jaw dropped open. His model had taken off his shirt.

"It would be too easy to draw me full clothed, don't you think? Muscles are hard to draw and as you can see I have plenty of them" The other boy explained mockingly.

As a matter of fact, Tyler was right. He had a well trained body, and it would not be easy to captivate it. Nevertheless, Jeremy started to draw him.

"So tell me, Gilbert. Why do you hate me so much?"

The boy was focusing on his work and thus needed a moment to answer. "I don't hate you... You are just a jerk most of the time."

"No seriously, tell me, what's your problem, because believe it or not, I'm sick and tired of fighting with you. Though it's always a pleasure to kick your ass."

Jeremy smiled. "I told you, I don't have a problem with you... in fact, I don't even know you, although I've practically known you my whole life. You just seem to be very arrogant and I don't like that."

"Is it because of... Vickie?" This was the first time that one of them mentioned her name to the other after her death.

Jeremy shook his head. "No, it isn't."

"Why not?"

The youngest Gilbert raised his head and simply said: "Because I'm gay."

For a moment there was a complete silence in the room. You could only hear the sound of charcoal scratching on paper.

Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, Tyler said: "How long have you known?"

"I guess, I have always known it."

"B-but... didn't you have, you know, sex with Vickie?"

Jeremy chuckled. "That doesn't mean I'm not gay, Ty-... Lockwood!"

"It's okay, you can call me Tyler, considering that you are drawing me while I'm half naked and that you have just come out as gay to me." Both boys began to laugh.

"So, _Tyler,_ will you tell anyone?" Jeremy asked.

"No, your secret is save with me and I'm cool with it."

"Okay, thanks. I'm done. Do you want to have a look?"

"Sure!" Tyler said and took the sketch book. He was stunned by what he got to see. "Wow, Jeremy, this is..._ really _good. I don't think that I will be able to draw you nearly as accurately."

The boy started to blush after this compliment, and Tyler noticed for the first time that Jeremy can actually be really cute. It made sense that he had drawn his soul as a small puppy. He even looked like one with those dreamy puppy eyes.

"S-so, do you want to draw me now?" Jeremy said, but Tyler shook his head.

"I have to go to football practice now. Is it okay for you if we meet tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yeah sure."

Normally Tyler slept very well after having worked out, but that night was different. He dreamt the whole time about aliens rescuing puppies and how he would draw a completely naked Jeremy Gilbert and be incredibly turned on by that. Thus, he felt really bad when he woke up, tired even. Had he just had his first homoerotic dream? Tyler shook his head eagerly. Man, Gilbert's outing was just messing with his head. That's why he went for a walk, took a cold shower afterwards and had a healthy breakfast. While he was doing all that, he ignored the fact that he was counting down the time for Jeremy to arrive.

Eventually, Jeremy was standing in Tyler's room just like the day before.

"So, are you ready to be drawn?" Tyler said.

"Sure!" Jeremy answered and took a seat on the barstool.

The Lockwood raised one eyebrow and said: "Haven't you forgotten something?"

The other boy looked confused. "W-what?"

"Your shirt, Jeremy!"

The latter started to blush and said: "I'm not going to undress myself!"

"Come on! No chickening out!"

Jeremy sighed and took his shirt off. "Satisfied?"

He wasn't as well built as Tyler, but that didn't mean that his body was less good-looking.

"Loosen up, Jeremy! You don't want to end up looking all tensed in the portrait."

"A portrait is all about the face and not the body, Tyler!" Jeremy countered.

"You are such a nerd!"

"No, I just read." Jeremy said laughing.

Then they didn't talk at all for a while. Tyler needed to focus on his drawing anyway and he really wanted to be at least half as good as Jeremy. This was also the first time that he had the chance to really look at Jeremy. His slightly too long hair, his puppy eyes, the muscles on his neck and the bright and seemingly soft skin. Even Tyler had to admit it: Jeremy Gilbert was really handsome.

"S-so... about you being gay..." Tyler started.

"What about it?"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Jeremy smiled. "No, I haven't."

"How can you be sure then?"

"Believe me, when one starts to have erotic dreams, then it's not too big of a stretch to come to the conclusion that you like members of your own gender."

Tyler shook away the thought of _his_ erotic dream and said: "Would you like to kiss a boy?"

"Y-yeah..." Jeremy was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Tyler took a few steps in Jeremy's direction and gave him the sketch book.

"What do you think of it so far?"

"It's good. It really is."

"And what do you think of this?" Tyler said and leaned over in order to give him a short kiss on his chin.

"Ty-Tyler... what are you doing?"

_Yeah, what was Tyler doing?_ "I just want you to be sure whether you are really gay." Okay, that was a very lame explanation. As a result, Jeremy looked very confused and kind of vulnerable.

Tyler sighed. "Can I... Jeremy... can I just kiss you now, please?"

The half naked boy just nodded slightly. Tyler put one hand on his back and pressed his lips on Jeremy's. He did this a second time, only this time both boys started opening their mouths and using their tongues. At first, very shyly and then more and more furiously. Tyler took Jeremy by the hand and led him to his bed.

"Ty..." Jeremy said panting for air. "W-what are you doing?"

"I have no fucking idea, but it feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah" Jeremy moaned between kisses. "Please Ty, take your shirt off!"

The other boy did as he was told and started to bite Jeremy in the neck. The latter exuded warmth and seemed to be melting like butter in Tyler's arms. Then something happened, which neither of them was expecting. The door opened and Mayor Lockwood entered the room, looking shocked and disgusted at the two boys.

...

_To be continued_

* * *

I hope you don't hate me now? ;-) Thank you for reading and please review! :-)


	8. Transatlanticism

Oh my God, you guys are amazing! Thanks soooo much! Your reviews motivate me! But I have to disappoint you now... this is not the sequel to "E.T." just yet, but I can assure you that the next chapter will deal with all of that. Don't worry, Jeremy and Tyler won't die! ;-) This one takes place a few years after the events of "Just Dance", but - as usual - you don't have to have read the previous chapters in order to understand this one.

* * *

**Transatlanticism **

**by Death Cab For Cutie**

_I need you so much closer. _

I did it. Well, almost... I still have one semester to go, before I have my art degree, but people are already buying my stuff as if I was good. If you believed _him_, then you could even think that I am the best. I smile, because I know that he's still a hundred times better than me. Don't get me wrong, I am not jealous. Quite the contrary, I'm incredibly proud of him. Although he's younger than me, he already has his degree and we are flying to his first big art show to Dublin right now. I look at him and notice that he's completely calm.

"You seem to be a bit edgy... Is everything okay, Ty?" He asks me. I can't get enough of his voice.

"Yeah, I just hope that nothing goes wrong in Dublin..." That is true, but it's not my only concern. I have something planned for when we get there, and I'm not sure how he will take it.

"You are sweet, but you shouldn't worry, I will only have to pace around at my art exhibition and pretend that I know what my own art is about." He laughs, but I don't doubt one second long that he knows exactly what his paintings are about. Jeremy Gilbert is a freaking genius and he's also my boyfriend.

Suddenly the voice of the stewardess comes out of the loudspeakers: "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land in Dublin."

Jeremy looks at me with his big and anxious puppy eyes. "I hate this part."

I smile... he's not afraid of the crowd waiting for him, but still gets nervous, when experiencing a landing.

"It's okay, baby. Just close your eyes and hold my hand." I say and take his hand. "It will be over soon."

After the landing and picking up our baggage, we drive to our hotel by cab. There we take a shower (together, mind you) and get ready for the big event. Jeremy stands in front of the mirror and ties his tie, while I'm watching him from behind. He turns around, looks at me and starts smiling.

"I am so happy to be here with you." And you can tell, that he really is.

" Com'ere!" I say playfully and take him in my arms. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I love you and am incredibly proud of you!"

He doesn't say anything, but his eyes get teary and his smile is warm and genuine. That's all I need.

"Let's go!" I say. "We don't want to miss your big night."

The exhibition takes place in a nearby gallery and thus we don't have to drive very long. In front of the building, I can see a lot of cars.  
"It seems as if there are a lot of people here just to see and buy your paintings." I say and squeeze Jeremy's hand.

He looks at me and smiles shyly. "Shall we?"

I nod, open the door and get out. Jeremy follows me and once he's out, he grabs my hand.

"A-are you sure, you want to go in like this?" I say.

"Of course I want to. You are my partner and I surely don't want to hide that."

The fact that he says this just fills me with confidence and I'm not afraid of revealing my surprise to him any more. But first of all I have to let him do his job, which he unsurprisingly does very well. He is friendly, answers every question with a lot of patience and doesn't come across as an arrogant artist at all. We are standing in front of a very interesting painting, when a seemingly snobbish gentleman comes to us and says: "This one is very disturbing, but yet breath-taking. Is it about some kind of inner struggle?" I know exactly what this is about and neither Jeremy nor I are able to hold back a giggle.  
"Actually, this one... " Jeremy says and clears his throat "... is about one's struggle with his or her homosexuality."

The man loses his poise and looks genuinely confused back and forth from Jeremy to me. "I don't understand, I thought this.. ohhh." He says and seems to realize that we are a couple. "Very... charming." Jeremy nods and smiles, when the man turns around awkwardly and leaves.

"Charming indeed." I say and burst into laughter and Jeremy joins me. We need a couple of moments in order to pull ourselves together, but eventually, we calm down and I look at my boyfriend and say: "Would you like to go out for a walk?"

"Ty, are you serious? I can't go away now?"

"Please Jer, we will only be gone for ten minutes and I've got a surprise for you. In addition, these people seem to be occupied with your fantastic and brilliant masterpieces, they will never know."

The cutest giggle emerges from his mouth as he nods and says: "Okay, but only for ten minutes!"

Outside I take him by the hand and lead him a bit away from the front door.

"Jeremy, I have to confess something."

His eyes give me a questioningly look. "What have you done, Tyler?"

"Nothing, I swear!" I smile. "I've known you since we were born, I've known you practically my whole life. We had our struggles. Okay, that was an understatement. We had a lot of struggles, but we struggled together and I think we made it."

"What are you trying to tell me, Tyler?" Jeremy says, becoming more and more nervous.  
"You were my first boyfriend back in high school and then I lost you. Years later I found you again and we are together and happy. I know that, but I just can't get rid of the feeling that I need you so much closer. I need you to be my family, Jeremy Gilbert."

I drop to one knee, get out a small ring box and open it. "Will you marry me?"

His eyes widen in shock and his jaw drops open. "Oh Tyler, I was so not expecting this... I... Yes!"

He said yes. My heart skips a beat and I just look at him for one second. Then I remember to put the ring on his finger. I do so and stand up. Our eyes meet and suddenly we kiss.

"I love you, Tyler."

I start to cry. "I love _you_, Jeremy!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. :-)

I have a little explaining to do for the ones who have been reading every chapter of this story. As I already told you, all chapters are connected, they ultimately tell ONE big story, but can be read seperately from each other. Nevertheless I would like to tell you how they are connected: There are two timelines, the first is The Flowers - Lift Me Up - Milkshake - E.T. (in that order!) and the second one is Without You I'm Nothing - Just Dance - Transatlanticism. The first timeline tells you what happened_ before_ the events in "Cool" and the second timeline tells you what happened_ after_ the events in "Cool". I was just wondering if this makes any sense to you at all? xD If not, then just ignore it. Nevertheless I will continue to explore those two timelines.


	9. Creep

I'm really sorry that it took me so long writing this, but here it is. This is the sequel to "E.T.", please enjoy it!

* * *

**Creep**

**by Radiohead**

Richard Lockwood looked back and forth from his son to Jeremy. Nobody dared to move or to say something. Everything was silent and filled with tension. After a few moments, the mayor opened his mouth to speak and both boys expected him to yell, but he didn't. He simply looked at Jeremy and said. "Leave now."

Jeremy looked at Tyler, whose face was petrified. Then he took his shirt and left. Jeremy didn't have a clear view, everything was blurry when he walked home. He thought about what had just happened and about how violent the mayor could be sometimes. Suddenly he regretted having left._ What if he hurts Tyler?_Jeremy felt weak and confused. He opened the door to the Gilbert's house, ignored Elena, Jenna and Stefan and went directly to his room. He spent the whole night dreaming of Tyler Lockwood.

The next day in school, Jeremy was very anxious to see Tyler, but he never showed up. The same happened the next day and the day after that. On the fourth day, the boy was sure that he had to pay a visit to the Lockwood-property to see if Tyler was still alive, but he didn't have to. Tyler Lockwood walked into the Arts class, gave Miss Lacoste his sketches (the ones he had to do with Jeremy) and took a seat without a single glimpse to Jeremy. He looked terrible. One eye was black and he had his arm in plaster, probably broken. Jeremy wasn't able to pay attention to his teacher, since he had Tyler stuck in his head the whole time. He did not only think about the obvious consequences Tyler had to suffer, but also about what had happened before that: his very first kiss with another guy. He would have never believed in a million years that the guy in question would turn out be Tyler Lockwood. Jeremy wasn't able to contain a smile. Admittedly, it had been very hot. Probably the hottest thing Jeremy had ever experienced and he would have had to lie if he had said that he didn't dream of doing it again. Nevertheless, there were more important things to discuss first. What happened after Jeremy had left? What had Tyler told his father? And the one million dollar question: Was Tyler gay?

The younger boy intended to ask him all these questions after school, but Tyler went out immediately with the sound of the bell and didn't give Jeremy the chance to talk. Very disappointed, the Gilbert went home, ignored his family once more and just went straight to his bedroom, where he began to write in his journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I saw Tyler today, but he didn't talk to me. He just ignored me like he used to before we kissed. I'm not sure why, but that really frustrates me. As a matter of fact, I only want to help him. I guess, I'll have to let it go if he doesn't want me to. _

_Why do I care so much anyway?_ _It's not like we have ever been friends or liked each other before. Maybe I'm just physically attracted to him. That could be an explanation. Well, this explains at least partially why I keep dreaming about kissing him, but there's more. I have these feelings. Feelings for him. It's not love, you don't start loving a person after a kiss. But I kind of care for him and we bonded over that assignment for Arts class. _

_It doesn't matter how much I think about this, I will have to talk to him. He's probably confused about his sexuality and scared as hell of what's to come. I believe I can help him figuring that all out. But how can I meet him? He won't talk to him. There's no other way, I have to visit him at home tomorrow afternoon, when his parents are gone working._

Jeremy Gilbert put his journal aside and slept throughout the night.

The next day, Jeremy didn't see Tyler in school, but that just convinced him even more to go visit him at his home. It was a warm day in spring, when he was standing in front of the Lockwood's door pushing the bell.

Tyler opened and his eyes widened, as he realized it was Jeremy.

"Jer-... Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried and I'd like to talk to you," The boy answered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

For a second, Tyler said nothing, but then he grabbed his jacket and said. "Not here, let's walk into the woods."

They began to walk shoulder to shoulder and neither of them dared to speak for a while.

"So," Jeremy broke the silence. "Would you like to tell me what happened, when your dad... saw us and I left?"

"What do you think happened?" Tyler said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I don't blame you."

Jeremy nodded. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth," Tyler said simply. "That I'm straight and that we were just experimenting."

"Is this the truth, Tyler?"

The Lockwood looked down and said. "Yes. I'm not gay, Gilbert!"

"Why do you keep calling me Gilbert, I thought we were beyond that?"

Tyler noticed that Jeremy looked hurt, but he didn't say anything in response. In the meantime, they had walked half a mile long into the woods.

"So is that all, Gilbert?" Tyler said and didn't dare to look Jeremy in the eyes.

"Please call me Jeremy," the other said and somehow he was about to break into tears.

"I... no, we can't be friends."

"Why not? I want to be your friend," Jeremy sounded like a little boy.

"Gilbert..."

"It's Jeremy!"

Tyler sighed. "_Jeremy_, I am not gay."

The taller boy shook his head. "That's okay, I believe you, but please don't say that we can't be friends. That's just stupid, we have so much in common, I don't want to go back fighting you!"

Suddenly Tyler started to cry.

"W-what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"Fuck Jeremy. I'm really not gay... but... but... I think I might be_ bisexual_."

Jeremy's jaw dropped open. "_Oh_...," He shook away the first shock and added. "That's okay, too! I can be your friend, you can talk to me about that!"

Tyler turned his back on Jeremy and started to walk slowly away from him, still crying.

"You don't get it! My father will kill me! He almost did when he saw us! What is wrong with me?"

Seeing Tyler like that nearly broke Jeremy's heart. He followed him and carefully put a hand on his back. "Ty, nothing is wrong with you. Absolutely nothing."

The Lockwood turned around and for the first time, he looked directly into Jeremy's eyes.

Tears falling from his chin, he opened his mouth and said. "Jeremy, I hate myself. I wish I was dead."

Jeremy wanted to comfort him, to say that he is exactly what he is supposed to be, that he is beautiful and fucking perfect, but that never happened. Tyler kissed him hard on the mouth and pushed him against a tree. The kiss was rough, and Tyler didn't let go. In this moment, Jeremy was life for him.

"Fuck, Tyler...," Jeremy moaned. "W-what are you doing?"

The Gilbert was starting to feel weak as he felt his hormones pumping through his veins and the trunk of the tree was scratching his back.

Tyler seemed to be possessed. He unbuttoned Jeremy's pants and put a hand in it, still kissing the other boy passionately. It was only a matter of seconds until Jeremy got really hard and Tyler liked that.

"Fuck me, Tyler! Fuck me now!" The boy said grasping for air.

Hearing that made Tyler go crazy. He pulled down his and Jeremy's pants, grabbed the other boy and turned him around, pressing him against the tree. Tyler put one hand around his cock and aimed for Jeremy's anus. It wasn't gentle, but both boys didn't care much. Tyler began to penetrate him hard and fast. The taller boy moaned in a mixture of pain and lust as he felt the other stroking into him.

"Am I hurting you?" Tyler said suddenly.

"Yes... but don't stop. Please... don't stop!" Jeremy answered gasping, not realizing that he was about to reach his peak, but when Tyler suddenly put one hand on his cock, it happened. He let out a loud groan and came. Tyler stroked into him a few more times and came as well, moaning loudly.

Tired and sweaty, they sat down onto the ground and didn't say anything for a long time. Jeremy looked at the other boy and started to smile. Carefully, he put a hand on Tyler's back and gave him a sweet and innocent kiss on the cheek. The Lockwood looked surprised and started grinning.

"What was that for?" He said.

Jeremy shook his head. "Don't ask, I just like you. I like you very much."

Tyler blushed and said. "We have to get dressed."

As they did so, they began to notice how dark and cold it had become.

"What am I telling my dad?" Tyler said, his eyes scared and beautiful.

Jeremy just reached out to hold his hand in comfort.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	10. My Immortal

Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! Especially the new people! This one is a bit shorter, but I hope you like it just as much as the others.

* * *

**My Immortal **

**by Evanescence**

I can't sleep. The full moon is gazing at me, telling me to walk. My bare feet carry me through a warm night in summer. Nothing is illuminated. One can almost taste the silence. It is sweet and delicate, but also scary and lonesome. I don't know where I'm heading to, it doesn't seem important now anyway. Not since it happened, not since they all left me, not since _he _left me. In a sudden rush of despair, I scream, hoping that someone will hear me, rescue me, maybe even love me. Nobody does and nobody can. They are all dead. I hold on to that thought. Are they really all dead? It can't be. It must be me. A smile flits across my face as I realize that I'm right. I'm just an empty shell, shattered and dank. A shadow of my former self, aching for solace. Suddenly I know where I'm going to. It doesn't take long and I'm finally there. The old graveyard. I'm sure my soul lies buried somewhere here. I start looking for it, walk as it seems for hours, exhausted, but yet not in the mood to give up. There are a lot of familiar names on the gravestones. One says "Tyler Lockwood" and I ignore that, because I don't need my rotten, dead body, I want my _soul_. I can feel its presence. It's here and it won't leave me alone.

I stop and breathe. Breathing is considered to be the link to life itself, but I'm not inhaling oxygen right now. It's pure agony filling up my lungs, infiltrating my veins and brain. I begin to here a noise. It's quiet, but still there. The noise takes shape and I realize what it is: crying babies, at least two of them. I hark to the infants' weeping, trying to find its source. Suddenly I see them. They lie naked and vulnerable on the ground, a baby boy and a baby girl. I know their names, they are mine. The same moment I want to take them in my arms to carry and protect them, the ground opens beneath them. They fall into the deep hole as I scream in horror.

"THEY ARE DEAD, TYLER!" A voice says behind me.

I turn around and see it. The soul I have been looking for the whole time.

"Jeremy! Oh my God, Jeremy it's you! I... I.. couldn't help them. Our babies! Oh Jer...," I say weeping.

His face looks bizarre, but I can't spot the error.

"Our children are long dead and so am I," he says and turns around to leave.

"Don't go!" I say. "I need you!"

I put a hand on his arm and force him to turn around again. His face has completely changed into something demonic. Jeremy's eyes are black and his fingers have no longer nails, but long, sharp claws.

"I'm here to chase away all the sanity in you!" He says, his voice deep and intimidating.

I fall backwards onto the ground, losing eye-contact with him for a second. When I look up, he's no longer the demon, but my Jeremy.

He smiles warmly and simply says. "I'm sorry, my love, but I have to go now."

Suddenly he puts out a knife and slits his wrists.

"NO!"

My body does a funny jump and I open my eyes. I feel sweat dripping all over my skin and finally realize that I've just had the scariest nightmare of my whole life. I look down on my bare chest and see a hand lying there. My eyes shift to the eyes of the person who is touching me.

"Baby, are you okay? You were screaming and crying!" Jeremy says softly.

"I... yeah... I guess." I say confused and remember the babies from by dream. "Where are Ian and Fiona?"

"Our babies are sleeping," he says, still smiling. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

Only now, I start to remember the rest. In a sudden rush of fear, I hold on tight to Jeremy.

"T-there was a graveyard and our babies fell into a hole and you were dead and I couldn't save you and..." I say this weeping as a child.

Jeremy puts one arm around me and kisses my tears away. "Shh, I'm here, baby."

"Please don't die, Jer! Don't ever do that!"

He kisses me softly on my lips and says: "I will never do that, I promise. We love each other and that makes us immortal."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
